we'll meet again
by Xx-Kylie-B-xX
Summary: He said he would return Now hes back for his revenge..or is that all he wants?
1. Chapter 1

Ok I am giving it a try ive read sooooooo much GF

So I wanna ty it out thanx for reading. Btw This probably might be Billdip

Its one of my OTP's

It all stared on a perfectly normal morning we all wanted to go out for breakfast to celbrate another summer here it was going to be our 14th birthday soon.

then again nothing is ever normal in gravity falls it all happend so quickly we all looked out our windows on the way back we heard the familiar insane laughter.

as color faded into a bleak grey dissolving into black

Timeskip~

I awoke on the ground my body ached all over HAHAHAHAHA! his laughter rang throughout the trees shaking the branches like the wind.

There in his grip was my family each struggling to break free. He was having his fun slowly killing them"Please Bill

Dont hurt them...I'll do anything just let them go" I had tears running down my face. Bills eye lazily looked over at me enjoying te pain o. All our faces "hmm" "No dipper!" Mabel screamed only for her voice to be cut short after being choked by bill. "So I let them go and I get you...hmm alright but youll suffer all their punishments too that work for you Pinetree? " I looked at my family desperately trying to stop me but I knew it was hopeless"fine but youll never harm them even after you have to promise absolutely no harm will come to them by anything or anyone...Deal?"

I hold out my hand slightly shaking cause I know whats to come his eye only shows malice and.. a slight hint of something else"Deal" his blue flame lit hand closes around my small hand confirming my fate with this everything starts to fade the faces of my family forever etched in the back of my eyes.

I realize the shortness of it but its just like a small thing I wanted to try

(^_^)/Bye~


	2. Chapter 2

OK im just trying to update I know summers half over but eh ive been enjoying my summer. yes I realize the first two p.o.v's were short I just wanted a brief one by them this will probably be mostly in Dippers P.O.V

Ford P.O.V  
as I was dropped to the ground I looked up to see bill holding a unconscious Dipper. "How!?...You should be gone!" "You sure are stupid if you think that would get rid of me now im back and im pissed...i wonder what fun i can have with little pine-tree here" "Don't you dare hurt him Bill" He looks at me then at dipper with a cruel, smug smile plastered on his face You wont get away with this Bill I thought before losing consciousness.

Bill P.O.V  
Holding little pine tree in my arms I couldn't wait to put this plan in action  
I knew this plan would work out  
I'd get my revenge for what they did to me.  
All my plans ruined by some prepubescent pre-tweens and a couple of old geezers, how could I live down that shame they gave me.  
A year of planning and time spent waiting for this day.  
They'd get what was coming, they could only imagine what I had in store for him. Once in the safety of the minds cape I begin my plan I place my hand over the unconscious boys chest and begin pulling it takes a lot of energy but soon ill have my perfect puppet. Pulling out the blue energy or pine tree's soul I put it in a special box for later looking at the empty vessel, I begin the alterations making it more sturdy and less...human after all what is the human body but various molecules and atoms perfect for altering. Soon lil pine-tree you'll be reborn... soon ill have my revenge

Dippers P.O.V quite a while after  
Swirling in a tide of complete darkness I cant quite tell what is this place? I now cant recall anymore did I ever really know?...I cant even recall my name... did I ever exist? am I real? I dont know anymore how long have I been here it feels like forever im not cold but this vast blackness brings me no warmth... how did I come into existence? am I just thought? There seems to be no escape... all im left with is an endless amount of questions with no answer. Please...wont someone hear me... im afraid

Uh so how is this chapter... uh it's uh just yeah!...  
idk anymore well comment and yea...  
Sayonara ~


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok so here's me next chapter im so happy people are reading it yay thanx for reading it it took me awhile to think of what happens next and its so cold here one reason i hate canada i mean it looks pretty but not when you go out...ugh snow**

 **Dippers P.O.V 2 years later**  
 **(Ok so hes been isolated for so long hes lonely and a tad crazy)**  
I don't know how long ive been here now I tried keeping track but the more I counted the more it felt wrong. I want to leave I want someone else.  
Im so alone _"your not alone, iM always here with you_ " shut up, shut up, shut up! The voices keep talking I've forgotten how long they've been with me... m-maybe it's always been here, it taunts and tease me repeatedly but at least im not alone...right" _Hahaha YoURe LosiNg It kID, iF thERe WAs AnyThInG tO bEgIN WiTh"_ quit it just leave me alone " _we thought you didnt want to be alone"_ wha-no  
I-i dont know... did I? I mean u-uh I dont know anymore... " _yOu CAnt eVen aWnseR mE YOu cANt Do anYthINg wiThOut uS heRe wiThoUt mE HerE yUorE NotHiNg...ADMIT IT! .DO ANYTHING. YOUR WORTHLES HAHAHA!_ " No... your- " _yOur! pAtHetIc"_ I cant make an argument to what it says but no im... no I-... I cant come up with anything to deny it _"sTiLl WaNt Me tO LeAve.._." wait please answer me... No! Please I need you I dont want to be alone im scared to be alone." _yOu'Ll nEveR bE, iM alWaYS HerE_ "

 **Bill's P.O.V 2 yrs later**  
Hahaha its always fun to watch someones mind deteriorate to nothing.  
But I guess I should bring him back before im left with nothing to work with.  
Pulling the body up I place it on a table and begin cutting symbols into the body, reaching for his soul I begin chanting "Resurect animam in hoc vis corporis, Ego te" The cuts beging to glow the more I chant as the soul begins connecting to the body after the spell is done I patiently wait fo him to wake. Now I have my perfect puppet.

 **Back to Dippers P.O.V**  
Burning all I feel is an intense burning it hurts me so much but for the first time in so long im feeling something I wanna laugh conflicted I wait for it to stop The burning graxually dies and leaves md with a warm sensation it feels like hours. I feel heavy, but its been forever since I've had this feeling or any feeling. " _Try and move idiot"_ its such a struggle to move,everything still feels heavy. With some struggle I open my eyes  
I can see... everything its so bright, but its the first time in a long time since I've seen this. I can see something, I can do something my movement comes easier after I managed to pry my eyes open. I move my arms and feel something for the first time in forever. I pull my self to the side and manage to sit it feels so wierd all these thoughts and all these sensations. The sound of everything, theres so many colors and things that feel familiar. I try to stand on my feet and fall down on my knees. I hear a deep chuckle I cover my ears scared of the new voice im hearing, someone pulls my face up and im staring at honey gold eyes so beautiful. The touch its so foreign to me but so warm and comforting I wanna always have this warmth. I lean in on the touch my hands begin holding his I feel a rumble in my throat. This is real right, I open my eyes and look at the man his smile is so warm and far from anything my mind could conjure. "Wh-" I break out in coughs why cant I talk I can think it all but it wont leave my mouth...why!?  
"Easy you haven't talked in a while its gonna feel wierd but im sure you'll get it in a bit" the man smiles at me im smiling back "it'll probably take a little while to start walking too".  
its gonna take awhile im alittle disappointed but soon ill be able to hear my voice and say something ,ill be able to move somewhere no longef stuck in one place."you know I can read your thoughts" I look up at the man he can read my thoughts I feel my face get warm thinking. "I also have a name its Bill, Bill Cipher"

 **Bill's P.O.V**  
Looking at how much pine trees mind has deteriorated hes so trusting of me I want to have him suffer and break him more. But,That wouldn't play well I need his utter devotion to get what I need. I just gotta p, ay nice for a little longer then his training will begin

 **Ok imma end it there im not sure bout this chapter but eh yeah soo im goin to put one up later again I'll probably edit this later**  
 **p.s bill will get more sadistic... idk should he? are you into that?...i might do it?** **ヽ** **(** **ー** **_** **ー** **)** **ノ**  
 **Nope imma do it! ∑d(** **ﾟ∀ﾟ** **d)**  
 **Bye~**


	4. Chapter 4

Yay 4th chapter... whelp im not sure if this story is any good but people are reading it, so thanx 4 reading this...stuff I put out it means so so so much 2 me. ヽ(o^―^o)ﾉ p.s this was my old cover its so kewt but now it doesn't fit the story

~Time-skip dippers walking around~  
Dippers P.O.V  
Some part of me feels so elated i can walk im no longer stuck in this one place but the voices they still linger there taunting me. I want to sleep it off but then I'll be in the darkness again ill be abandoned it scares me I only sleep when bill is around which isn't much lately he goes away longer so im often left alone. Bill left me he said he had a job to do why did he leave me im so scared. I'm alone with him." _he abandoned you...who'd want to have you around you'll die and go back to he darkness again, but dont cry I'll always be with you you cant escape me im the only one who will stay with you"_  
SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP... please go away... I don't want you around anymore i whisper the last words. Hot tears trail down my face he'll come back he promised to. _"Promises mean nothing"_ he wouldn't leave me,he wouldn't... would he? As I look out the window its dark my breathing becomes labored. The dark is coming back as I back up I feel it creeping in on me like claws there here to drag me back down. Go away! "G-" I start coughing I wanna scream, call for help. "BI-" Its creeping up my legs, I start to crawl away but its closing around me my voice wont come out...bill wont come I begin to lose sight as it wraps around me pulling me back... was it all a dream?... I never escaped the darkness " _thats right come back it was all a dream"_

BILLS P.O.V  
I finished the job hours ago but I love seeing the boy cry it makes me wanna stay here watching licking my lips I absolutely love when his tears streak his small face. I love hearing the voice in is head, I love having him run to me like a little kid. Hahaha I just love teasing the kid. Besides he needs to have only me and what better way than to teach him that. To plant that thought in his head. As im watching something different happens he begins clawing at the blood begins to coat the floor. I sigh " as much fun as it is watching I guess I should stop him before he hurts himself. Fazing through the floor. I nudge him with my foot "I'm back, did ya miss me" standing there smiling I wait for him to run to me like always. I look down at the kid and his eyes look weird, a little more spaced out than usual"Hey!" I kneel down and begin shaking him."wake up pine-tree!..." uh should I be worried hmm OK is this isn't natural"shit" he remains still with that stupid blank look plastered on his face."d-did I go to far this time" damn what should I do now?

OK this was another chapter yay im on a roll... well I guess ill end here thanx for reading this 'stuff' I write  
bye~


	5. Chapter 5

Ok so here's the next chapter i know its not very good but people are reading it. I have been trying to make it good or something to like reading, but idk, is it good-ish?

Fords P.O.V  
We awoke sometime after the sun was setting and it a left bright orange hue. Then everything that happend came back hitting me tenfold.  
Dipper, dipper was gone and Bill took him, dipper made a deal with bill for us. This was a nightmare come true everything we fought for, everything I tried to prevent so long ago was now here. All I could do was blame myself, blame myself for the tears this brought the sadness that came with it. All of this was my fault from the beginning, all of it if only I listened to m my old friend so long ago. They news shattered are close family, and left everyone missing something something we cant get back... NO I have to try when Bill had me captured, my family didn't give up and I cant... I wont either. Ill find a way to get him back... I have to.

2 years later  
I searched endlessly for a solution for this, anything that could help us.  
Yet after the years passed my research met so many roadblocks And eventually it slowly came to a halt. It seemed hopeless there was no way to go save him. He was gone, we all coped and mourned with what we lost. It changed us Mabel could now smile and laugh but there was no sparkle in her eyes no longer a spark in her actions. Stan seemed more sullen and withdrawn but quick to anger. And me well I had trouble focusing on my research everything i did being thrown and broken the guilt and sadness weighing heavy on my shoulders. it all seemed pointless are family was hanging together by a few weak threads. It got better over the years just a little bit but only after we almost lost Mabel. We tried to move on and smile eventually a lot of it wasn't forced. I dont want to stop I keep searching in hopes that ill find that breakthrough that we all need. There's still that small part in our hearts that wont heal, not until we get dipper back.

So yeah this was short but hey its hectic for me right now.  
Anyways thanx for reading this update


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok so here's the next chapter. I took a break and im hoping this is good, I know I kind of suck but its a hobbie and know one said I haved to be good jut as long as I enjoy what im doing so yea... here ya go. (=^_^=)**

Im alone, im alone, im alone,...again. huddled in a corner the walls behind me give me some security. But the ever suffocating darkness around me scares me. I feel the wetness of my tears as they slide down my face. I-it was real right? Bill is real right, the colors I saw the things I felt they happend?...at least I think they did. I want to believe that it was real but when all I have is the eery blackness around me, I doubt it so much. He wont be back for awhile thats my only solace. He's cruel and mean and hes the only thing that ever acknowledged this existence of mine. And the more im here the more I forget the colors I imagined they elude my mind dancing at the crevices of my thought process and yet eluding me. Does that mean they didnt happen?.  
 _Thats right it was all a lie_ I feel cold hands encompass my face _you_ _tried_ _to leave_ _me, you know I need to punish you again._ A shaky breath is all I can awnser with. im scared of him, scared of what he'll do with me. Cold metal clicks around my ankles He slaps my cheek. _Do yo_ u _know why I exist? Why I am here?_ His hand pulls my face in his direction I smell his breath it reeks of mildew and rot _Its_ _all_ _for_ _you_ _it_ _will_ _always_ _be_ _for_ _you_ _I_ _exist_ _in_ _you and_ _will_ _always be_ _apart_ _of you._ Were tied and connected to each other two sides of a coin. _One_ _existence_ _I_ _know_ _things_ _about_ _us..._ _things_ _you_ _want_ _to know_ _just_ _bond_ _with_ _me._ _ill_ _show_ _you_ _how_ _cruel_ _this_ _world_ _is._ _Why_ _everything_ _should_ _just_ _burn._ _You'll_ _see_ _why_ _youll_ _have_ _the_ _Awnsers_ _you_ _think_ _you_ _want_ _to_ _know._ _The_ _things_ _that_ _wont_ _be_ _told_ _to_ _you._ A loud rumble can be heard from above the cracks of a pale white appears spreading and disrupting the inky darkness. As the cracks slowly near closer to us I take a peek at his face "gasp" his smile shows sharp fangs but what shocks me the most is the face when the light touches him he vanishes like a shadow _remeber_ _TRUST...NO...ONE!_ Those words ring like a bell in my head. The blinding of the light breaks my concentration and my chains, im awake again. "Hey there Pinetree have a nice nap" I turn to the place where the voice originated and jump to him. I feel the warmth he exudes this is to comforting for it not to be real. "Bill...bill...your real right!?" I hear a laugh escape and feel the rumble from his chest Its a comforting thing. "I dont know you tell me , your the one hugging me do I feel real?" I pull away and feel heat filling my face. "You were gone so long and the...dream I had..." was it a dream or did I really go back to that place? Is this the dream?.

 **Bill's P.O.V :**  
Looking at the kid and the blank face he's using kinda irritates me, I worried for nothing, He seems fine I mean that really pisses me off. What the hell did I panic for. Hes only a pawn im using to get back at the pines with, he's even part of the revenge plan. "Bill? Are you mad?" Pinching the bridge of my nose I sigh. "Im Not mad just thinking about some stuff kid" I smile down at the kid "I think its time for some training kid you ready"I look at his unsure confusion he has making it all the more fun... for me that is  
 **And this is my next chapter soooo... Is it good? I already** **wrote this awhile back and just didn't publish does it seem short? Well its about 745 words so yea if u like it like it if u have something to say comment bye p.s I also wrote a book called Fairy falls well its a preview should I continue it tell me Kay bye for real now**


	7. Chapter 7

OK why not i mean i haven't posted in a looooong while so here i mean i really suck at fords P.O.V, so lets try Mabel and well see what works for me. im not a very cheerful/optimistic person so its going to be hard

Mabel P.O.V:

Its been years...after Great-uncle Ford told me what happend I felt so numb and angry I was sad and blank. my mind couldn't wrap itself around these thoughts and emotions. Why dipper... did you think we'd want this, all my thoughts and I blamed everyone Bill...Dipper...Ford even myself. i was angry so angry and still i felt so sad my emotions were at war with each other. I had to face my parents, my Great-uncles and I had to say that we couldn't find dipper, that he probably ran away. when my parents sent out those search parties, printed out all those posters. Their faces held so much hope and I couldn't shatter that. I didn't want to say that they'd never find Dipper, That he sold his soul to a could i do that to them, as the days...weeks...months passed us by my parents were stuck in a loop they deluded themselves into finding him. I couldn't face looking at them the desperation and grief etched in their eyes. I know that when they looked at me they saw dipper. how could they not were twins,but were nothing alike i know they questioned what they did wrong when they saw me so I left, I returned to Gravity Falls. this place that was my only home now. i enrolled and i tried to be my cheery no-nonsense self but I couldn't. i know i wasn't fooling any one i know no-one expected me to be my old self. it was all i could do though, this was all i could be. i look up at the iron rusted gate,before i know it my feet have reached my destination. like a mindless zombie i opened the gates i hear the creak of the age-rotten hinges. i pass all the long forgotten graves left behind by the living and reach the one name that shouldn't be here. i read the inscription - Mason -Dipper- Pines. Born - Aug. 13 1999- died- Aug. 15,2013. Age:14 " well miss you Dipper, we wish we could have had longer with you, you'll always be here in our memories and our hearts ~ we'll love you always~" Son-Brother-Great-Nephew-Friend. i glare down at the tombstone Lies! these are all lies dippers alive and ford well figure out how to get him back. T-then well be a happy family again. i break down and fall to my knees,"well...all be...happy again"the tears leak down my face "aha im an adult now dipper wouldn't be doing this if I had made the deal he'd be strong and be looking he'd never give up...he'd probably even contact bil-... my train of thought stops Ford never contacted bill right?No!...he didn't so that means we still have a chance to get dipper back, i jump up and run the way home i have to do it. I'd never forget myself if i didn't. I feel guilt begin to work its way into my mind all ive been doing is wallowing in my own self-pity and sadness. ive been a horrible sister Not anymore Bro-Bro im sorry! no more relying on people to do it, ill do it myself and ill get you back. my lungs burn and i taste iron in my breath but i cant contain these feelings hope, happiness...true make any deal to get him back ill do anything to get him back even if i have to sell my soul along with it, then thats what im going to do.i dont stop running i cant stop running i run all the way. when i see the rusted down shack in the distance a small smile spreads across my face.

so there i thought why not i also realized its kinda easy to do Mabel. cause she technically isn't her cheery self. so tell me is this any good? so... what do you think leave a review if you want and like it if you do. thanx for reading


	8. not a chapter

This was alllll posted from my wattpad account sorry for leaving yo hanging so sorrrrrrrrrryyyyyyyyy... am i forgiven i hope so.

anyways im gonna try an update more often here too


	9. Chapter 8

OK chapter 8...chapter 8 hmm leets see where do I wanna take this story I keep asking I mean I know how its gonna end just need to figure out how it'll all play out for me...here's CH.8 p.s this picture doesn't belong to me but its so very kewt ＼(^ω^＼)

Bill's P.O.V:  
The screams he emits are like a sweet symphony. They emit a pain only brought about by this way. They give me shivers just listening.  
"How you holding out there pine tree? Just a little longer" My voice is his anchor as long as I keep talking he'll stay grounded and conscious."Ahhhhhh!...hah...hah...bill c-can we stop...it hurts" oh pine-tree sweet, naive, stupid pine-tree holding in my laughter I pat his head, it's a soothing action that calms him down. His tears flow down his face. They glitter like diamonds and are made better only because there brought about by his pain and suffering. I begin shocking him ha ha I made this body pretty durable now let's see how the soul holds up. After all I want a pawn not a doll. Although it could be fun to see how his family reacts to a catatonic dipper.  
My smile turns deranged as I imagine it, I look down and watch him writhe and cry out in pure agony,Sadly that isn't my plan for lil dipper. Not yet at least these things I'm doing are more of a test. How durable is this body? What are its weaknesses? Its all one big experiment for me. I've never done this ritual and it seemed like something fun to try. "How you holding up pine tree?" All I get in return are his cries and grunts of pain. Let's see I've tried electricity, Fire, cuts, and drowning. He he he If I was human I'd probably be going to hell for this. Not that I care I'm immortal time can't touch me not anymore. Looking down at my Pine tree I see he's past out. "Hmm maybe now we can work on his mental endurance. " wouldn't want you breaking down on me. Although I did Get you pretty cheap, it was a steal hahaha. Loosening his restraints I pull him into my arms. If I'm not there when he wakes up he starts freaking out. Clingy little thing isn't he? Hmm You know your getting lonely when you start talking to yourself. Sitting there I feel my eyes closing darkness closing around me.

Dipper P.O.V:  
As conscious thoughts begin to form in my head panic follows. Feeling the arms around me only then do I calm down. Memories move to the forefront of my head. I remember Bills training it got a little to much. I guess I passed out, is Bill disappointed with me? No he wouldn't feel that way. I should stop over thinking and doubting Bill.  
I enjoy the warmth of Bills arms, I ignore my bodies complaints of stiffness. Bill says he does this because he loves me. He says I need to be stronger for him. "PoOr LiTtLe PiInEtReE bElIevEs hE hAs SoMe UsE hE's UsInG YOu StUPid"  
No that's a lie bill cares about me. He's always telling me how much I mean to him. I'd do anything for him, he brought me out of the dark. "KEep TeLLiNg YUorsELF THat" the voice quiets down. I inwardly sigh I'm finally alone. Ever since I had that dream he's started to come around more. He's not taunting me as much as he used to. It almost sounds like he's helping me. I know though that can't be true, Then there's those word he said they still keep coming back _Trust_ _no_ _one_ _._ why do I feel like I've heard that somewhere. My head hurts when I think to much about it. Feeling bill beginning to stir I toss these thought aside. Its probably not that important if I can't remember it. "Heya Pine-tree feeling OK. I know I was a little hard on you." "Its OK Bill I know that you don't want to hurt me" "hahaha glad you understand" Bill begins to run his fingers through my hair. Its a nice feeling, its a soothing thing that Bill only does for me. "I-im sorry I couldn't hold out longer" my voice sounds pathetic Even I can hear it. "No You were perfect...physically we just gotta work on that mind of yours ". I feel a little reassured but I still know that I'm to blame. I gotta get stronger so I can repay bill for everything he's doing for me. "YOure PAthEtiC! WHy TRusT HiM?" Because he cares about me. "BeLIeVe His LIes! In tHE End WE'Ll OnLy hAVe EaCh OtHEr!" All I can do is take comfort in Bill the voice in my head leaving me with sense of foreboding. I shove these dark thoughts out of my head and worm my way closer to Bill.

Wow I did it another chapter yay for me. So here it is the next chapter. So thanx for reading comment if you want like it if you do and thank you for supporting this by reading it  
your Awesome...ok i have to ask this. is this any good? does the story make sense? Maybe I'm just feeling a little bit unsure right now  
Word Count: 900


End file.
